Someday
by Red Reaper88
Summary: Zombies and humans are supposed to coexist. Seabrook is changing that and not many people are happy. Zed and Addison will change their minds. Problem is people hate change and will stop at nothing to keep things the way they are. Zaddison!
1. Chapter 1

A/N first time writing a story in a long time...sorry if its not good. It will take me awhile to update as I have a 2 year old and on a job hunt as well. Good news I have a laptop now and can actually write stories. Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Someday

Chapter One

"Zombies are in our school now. We have to stand up and protect ourselves! Cheer initiation tonight. Be ready to show who is the boss!" My cousin Bucky shouted joyfully. Cheers and screams erupted from the room. Some whispers were also heard as no one really knew what he meant by that. He was the captain of the cheer leading squad, no one really questioned him. My best friend Bree and I looked at each other confused and scared. "This doesn't sound fun." I nodded my head in agreement. "Or legal." She shook her head as Bucky dismissed us all. Bucky clapped his hands high and his three followers, the Aceys, snapped their fingers an followed right behind.

After changing into our regular clothes, and grabbing our backpacks from our lockers we headed outside. The doors closed behind us and we hugged each other. "I'll see you in a few hours." "Bree! Addison!" We let go of each other and turned towards the source of the voice. The blonde, Lacey, from the Aceys was running towards us with her arms full. She stopped in front of us an handed us our uniforms. "Be ready by 6:30. We are picking you up." She then turned around and walked away. 'Ok, not much for talking I guess.' I thought as Bree waved goodbye and we took off towards our homes.

6:26. I was standing out on my front porch in my uniform waiting for them to come pick me up and drag me off to who knows where. When I got home mom and dad were extremely happy and proud of me for making the squad. Then dad got called away on zombie guard business and mom went back to working on her campaign for Mayor. Wish we could spend more time together but with all that's going on I can understand its hard. A pink van with Bucky's name and picture came speeding down the road and pulled into my driveway. The van door slid open and I ran towards it and climbed in. Bree was already with them and she looked concerned. Before I could say anything the door slid closed and we were off.

The van had no windows besides the windshield and the two small windows on the back doors so I couldn't really tell where we were heading. We slowed to a crawl at some point and after a minute or two the van finally stopped and Bree and I climber out. Once outside I realized we were in Zombietown and when we went to get back in the van Bucky's right hand man, Tracey, closed the door. The passenger side window rolled down and Buckys face appeared. "This is cheer initiation." He then handed me and egg carton and now I know why Bree had looked concerned. I tried to hand it back. "Bucky no we cant do this." He laughed. "If you want to be accepted and on my squad then you must do this."

A voice rang out. "Excuse me." Bucky looked at the person who talked and screamed before the van took off speeding out of Zombietown. Bree and I whipped around to see that the voice came from a little girl around six or so. "What are you doing here? She asked, with a confused look on her face. My mind screamed at me. 'Oh no! We've been caught.' Bree was most likely thinking the same thing I was as she had a panicked look on her face. I suddenly remembered I had the eggs and I held them out towards her. "Egg delivery." Her eyes lit up and she grabbed them from me gently and hugged them to her chest. "Eggs are the bestest! Thank you." "You're welcome." I smiled at her.

"ZOEY!" We all turned towards the voice and saw a boy around our age. He came running out of the house and his eyes darted back and forth till he saw us. He came running over and stood in front of the little girl. "Zed they gave me eggs." He turned from her to look at us. Bree was clutching my hand. "You were going to egg our house weren't you?" He sounded mad and I couldn't blame him. I would be upset too if someone was going to egg my house every year. I quickly shook my head. "No we were dropped off here and had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. I swear." Poor Bree was hiding behind me trembling at this point. She hated confrontation as much as I did. My eyes met his and I swear my mind went blank. He was handsome.

He smiled and I could feel my lips curling into a smile too. "I believe you. If you were here to do that we wouldnt be having this conversation right now." Her hand pulled mine. "Well we must be going now." We turned our backs and started to walk away and the little girl suddenly appeared in front of us and we jumped back a little. She was still smiling and holding onto the eggs. Her hand was outstretched in front of her. "I'm Zoey and that's my brother Zed." She was being so sweet and happy, so not what we were taught about Zombies. This was the exact opposite. I bent down to her level and shook her hand. "My name is Addison and this is my best friend Bree."

I looked at Bree to make sure she was still behind me and not running away. She smiled and gave a little wave. "Hi." Tiny arms were around me and I was shocked. This little girl has completely changed my mind about zombies in a matter of minutes. They weren't heartless or rude, but lovable and sweet. At least Zoey anyways. I did the only thing I could and that was hug her back. "Thank you Zoey." She pulled away from me. "It was so very nice to meet you."

I looked at her brother. "It was also very nice to meet you to." He was standing there with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face. I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing I was. He walked towards us and outstretched his hand. It felt good grabbing onto his hand. Like a butterflies in your stomach type of good. "It was my pleasure, Addison." My heart skipped a beat. I felt flushed and knew I must have been blushing. Our hands were still touching when Bree nudged me. On instinct I pulled my hand back and looked at her. "We must get going. Its getting late. We all said our goodbyes and Zed picked his little sister up, twirling her before heading back towards their house.

Bree looked around and then back to me. "I never knew how harassed Zombies were." Shaking my head. "Me neither. They were human to at one point. How people manage to forget that I will never know." She agreed with me and he both started walking out of Zombietown and back to our homes.

A/N first chapter down. I know its short but I wanted first impressions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N first time writing a story in a long time...sorry if its not good. It will take me awhile to update as I have a 2 year old and on a job hunt as well. Good news I have a laptop now and can actually write stories. Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED!

Someday

Chapter Two

The next day I saw Bucky walking towards the school doors. "Hey!" He turned around and stopped walking. I ran up to him. "Oh hey cuz." He hugged me briefly before letting go. "What's up?" Taking a deep breath I said, "We shouldn't be mean to zombies. They are welcome here as much as..."His hand covered my mouth. "No." He bluntly stated. "Change is not good. Change is what started all this." He waved his hands at the chain link fence and the zombies on the other side. His hand touched my hair and twirled a piece of it around his finger. "Nobody likes change, so we are officially no longer talking about this.

I could feel my blood pressure rising but I know I couldn't say anything. He nodded his head at me. "Good. I will see you later Addison." Watching him retreat calmed me down a little, but his words and actions from yesterday proved I had to help the zombies become a part of society. 'Hes just like my parents and a good portion of this town.' Unconsciously I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Change is good. Right?' Now I was starting to doubt I could help as much as I wanted. What if Bucky was right and it was bad. Shaking these thoughts from my head, I put a smile on and walked into the school.

Five minutes into first class and the zombie alert siren went off. Its deafening blaring sound made me cover my ears. Everyone jumped up and ran out of the room screaming 'zombie' and 'not my brains.' I laughed. People were too quick to judge. Standing up I left all my belongings on my desk and walked out of the room, dodging people who thought it was the end of days. All I could picture was sweet little Zoey chasing Bucky with her arms outstretched just wanting a hug. I shook my head and still silently laughing to myself I went to the zombie safe room like we were taught to do.

Closing the door behind me I walked over and sat in a lone chair. Glancing around the room I realized no one else was with me. 'Well good to know I'm the only one who is going to survive if something ever happens to the z bands.' Whats the point of teaching us something if everyone is going to panic and run. After about 5 minutes, I realized this was utterly pointless and got up to leave. As I was nearing the door it shot open and a body came crashing in. I couldnt move fast enough and whomever it was was strong enough to flip us over so they hit the floor instead of me.

The door closed. "Door Secured." It chimed. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them. "I'm sorry." The male voice said. The lights kicked on at that very moment and temporarily blinded me. When my eyes adjusted I saw deep brown eyes looking back at me. Zed. I blushed at our close proximity. "No I'm sorry." At this exact moment we both realized how our bodies were. His hands were on my waist and my hands were on his chest. I didn't want to move as we just stared at each other

"Addison." His voice sounded husky but sensual at the same time. It was different. My heart skipped a beat and I scrambled off of him standing upright and trying to calm myself down. I knew my face was red but no point in hiding it as the lights were extremely bright. Offering my hand to him he took it and jumped up. "Thanks." He still held onto my hand and I just hoped my hands didn't become sweaty. "For yesterday ya know. For being really nice to my sister. She has it hard at times."

"She's a sweet girl, so it certainly wasn't a problem." I smiled. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He was making me slightly nervous, but a good nervous. His eyes met mine. "You're not like the others." Shaking my head, "Thanks to your sister I see that everything that was said about you guys was absolutely wrong. Our parents told us you were hideous, dead eyed creatures with no soul. One look at your sister and I saw all her hopes and dreams in her eyes."

Our bodies were almost touching at this point and I don't even remember moving or seeing him move. Feeling his hand run down the side of my head. "Lint." was all he said and I cracked up laughing. "Smooth." was my genius reply. He grinned. "Oh just you wait Miss. Addison, my moves are fantastic." He jumped and landed in a karate move and fist pumped the air. I erupted with laughter at this point. He was so free and not having a worry in the world right now. It was great to see. All the other zombies seemed scared and shy.

"As long as you don't tackle me again I would like to see your moves." Oh my god I was flirting with him. My face is going to be permanently red around Zed from now on. He moved closer to me and with a smirk on his handsome face. "But what if I want to?" Yup. I'm going to be red from now on. Laughing, he brought his hand up to my chin and caressed it with him thumb.

After a moment I snapped back into reality and swatted his hand away playfully. "You definitely have game." Shaking his head he grinned. "No. I just like you." Before I could even react the door flung open and Bucky ran in. "There you are!" "Ew!" Lacey screeched. "Zombie germs!" Tracey yelled. "Nasty!" Stacey screamed. My cousin quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back away from Zed. I instantly felt bad after seeing the look on his face. "Don't EVER touch her again or you will regret ever coming to this school with your monster friends." Zed's face fell and my heart broke.

Tracey squirted hand sanitizer in Buckys hands and he worked it into his hands before wrapping me back up into his arms and dragging me out of the room with him. All I could do was mouth. "I'm sorry." Before the door closed behind us, leaving a very upset zombie behind.

Lunch came around and Bucky barely let me out of his sight. Apparently he thought I was going to lose my brains if I went off by myself. Of course I rolled my eyes at him and told him he was crazy. Bree laughed when I finally sat at the table with her and my escorts went back to their table. "Overprotective much?' I sighed and looked at her to see her looking behind me. He was eyeing me while he ate. Turning back around I put my head into my hands and pushed my tray away with my elbows. "He's going to drive me up a wall."

"Attention students! The zombies are allowed to eat in the cafeteria now. Behave and tell a guard if you have any problems." Principal Lee said over the speaker. "Oh and get over it."

"Mrs. Lee is going to cause a riot." Bree nodded her head in agreement as she took a bite of her cupcake. The doors opened and silence filled the cafeteria as the zombies walked in. Many students moved out of there way while other yelled at them. My eyes followed Zed as he kept on smiling and laughing with his friends. I knew it bothered him but I was glad they weren't showing it,

They sat at their table in the back corner by the garbage cans and went to go get their trays of food. Zed must of sensed someone staring because he all of a sudden looked up and waved at me. Out of habit I waved back and everyone at his table looked at me and I just smiled. Zed pointed at me and said something. The girl next to him looked less than please. She went back to eating. The boy across from him waved eagerly at me and I couldn't help but laugh and wave back just as happily. He grinned and turned back around while the others at the table just watched the whole interaction.

My arm was nudged and I looked at Bree who was looking at me, but also behind me. "Bucky looks less than pleased." Out of nowhere I was being pulled out of my chair and in front of me stood the Aceys. "Don't associate with zombies. Its not right!" Lacey stated angrily. I took a step back. Couldn't believe I was hearing this from a cheerleader. Someone who others look up to in this school. I went to defend myself and them but Tracey shushed me. I was taken back. 'Like seriously what is wrong with people.' My mind screamed at me.

"Bucky did say you were a freak of sorts. I wonder what it could be..." He trailed off and looked me up and down. He looked disgusted at the idea that something was wrong with me. It hurt. "Nothing. I swear. I'm the same girl you've known for years." Yea so I have to hide my real hair color. Doesn't mean something was wrong with me, right? Stacey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just stay away from them or you will end up at the rejects table." They all snapped their fingers and walked away.

I was taken back by their words and I sat back down. Bree touched my arm. "Why does he think he can control everything?" I shrugged. Having no idea why myself. I was beyond upset right not. Yes at the Aceys, but mainly at Bucky for telling them I was a freak. He's my family. Family is supposed to stick together.

Tears pricked at my eyes and I knew I had to get out of their before I started crying. Then I really would be called a freak. "I'll see you at practice later." Standing up fast, my chair scraped the floor and I grabbed my backpack before turning around. My eyes met Buckys as I felt a lone tear run down my face and I shook my head at him before walking out of the cafeteria. I didnt dare look at Zed or the others. I just had to get out of there.

A/N PHEW! That was a lot of typing haha. Next chapter may take a lot longer to get out. This was all I had come up with in my notebook, so ill be having to think what happens next. Ideas would be great. Thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED! (I'm sorry if Addison sounds cheesy at times. I'm trying to keep this PG-13...and its harder than you think.) I hope you guys are enjoying this.

Someday

Chapter Three

How could he say that about me? I've never been rude or disrespectful to him. Yea so what, my hair is white. Its a genetic disorder. No one else in my family has ever had it that I'm aware of. I was absolutely seething. 'Its not that bad anyways. I hate having to hide who I am, but if I want to fit in I have to.' I passed the cheer leading showcase where all the trophies were kept and sghed. My fingers tightened around my backpack strap. 'I wish things were normal and everyone was accepted for who they are, not what they are. Too much hate in this world as it is.' I paused at the football trophy case. Nothing. It was empty except for team pictures over the years.

"Well helloooo." Turning my head I saw Zed smiling. Thankfully the tears had cleared up by now. That would just be to hard to explain right now. Looking back at the empty showcase I spoke sadly. "We've never won a football game. Probably why us cheerleaders have it so hard to do our best." "That will change i'm sure of it." He spoke like it was the easiest thing to accomplish. Always so positive. I needed more of that in my life.

He winked at me and I blushed. 'Dang girl, control your hormones.' I mentally wanted to slap myself for thinking that. Change the subject. "So why does that girl you sat next to not seem to like me?" He fully turned his body towards me. "Humans." The look on my face gave away what I was thinking and he quickly shook his head. "No not like that. Its just all humans seem to have the same thought about zombies, until I met you that is." He paused and brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"We've always had it rough and Eliza has trust issues. We step out of line and our houses get ransacked and sometimes even get sent to zombie confinement." I flinched, I knew what that was. My dad was in charge over there and I've heard horror stories of what they do to zombies. Without even thinking I hugged Zed and apologized. His arms circled me and held me tight up against him. "See you care about all life, not just human life." All I could do was nod. After a minute of silence I said, "What about that other boy there? The really happy one." He laughed. "Bonzo. Oh Bonzo. He on the other hand wants peace between everyone. You can be mean to him and he will still want to give you a hug. It's who he is."

"That's sweet. Sounds like you have amazing friends." We pulled out of our hug, much to my dismay. "I do! You will have to meet them soon." He said excitedly. "I will. They seem like great people." His eyes softened and I smiled. "It's always good to have more friends when there's so much hatred in the world." Someday the world will be right. Humans and zombies living amongst each other in peace. Glad to know Zed and I had something like this in common. The bell rang and I still had to go to my locker. "Hey i'll see you later okay?" He nodded. "I better or i'll run around yelling your name." Shaking my head laughing I walked away.

Running up the stairs to the second floor I turned the corner and saw people crowded near my locker. Walking over curiously I pushed through the crowd. I gasped. My locker had graffiti all over it. 'Freak' 'Monster lover' 'Loser' My heart broke. Who could do such a thing. Mrs Lee showed up and glanced at the locker. "The janitor is on his way up." She shooed people away and kept a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay. We will find out who did this and they will be punished. I promise you."

The janitor showed up and even he looked taken back by the words. "I'm sorry." "Thank you for apologizing but it isn't your fault." He smiled at me and he went and grabbed a cleaning brush and a cleaning solution. I immediately grabbed it from him and started doing it myself. People were still lingering around and I didnt care at this point. "hey you don't have to do that. Its my job." Looking back at him I shook his head. "Its my mess, my problem. But thank you for offering Mr. Zeck." "How did you know my name?" He asked while I continued scrubbing. "Name tag on your jumpsuit." "Oh yea. I forgot about that thing." I laughed to myself.

After what seemed like forever I had finished getting it all off my locker and handed the stuff back to Mr. Zeck. He smiled and nodded before walking away. Mrs. Lee walked over to me. "We could all take pointers from you." Then she was gone. Glancing back at my locker and the little bit of fading that had started to show from all my scrubbing. Not sure how people could be heartless but I will persevere and get over this. Nothing but a speed bump on my very long journey. 'Oh my god I'm starting to sound like a guidance counselor.' I grabbed my book I needed and headed off to class.

Later that day at cheer practice I was sitting on the bleachers with Bree while waiting for Bucky to show up. I had just finished explaining what had happened after lunch and sighed. "I thought all I had to worry about this year was cheerleading, what to wear and maybe a boy if I was lucky." "Well you still do have to worry about all those things, just the boy you like happens to be a zombie. Everything will be okay I promise." She touched my shoulder. "I know I'm not good at advice but Zed and you do have chemistry. Yea you're still in the friendship stage but I think you two are good for each other." "Thank you Bree. You really are a great friend."We hugged and just watched the other members of our squad. Bucky came running in with the Aceys and did a forward flip. "So who is ready to cheer?" He screamed. Everyone roared and I sighed before we went down and joined the others.

As I was leaving the gym from a really huge workout session I heard yelling. Peeking around the corner near the zombies lockers, I saw a couple of girls surrounding a zombie. They were flailing their arms and taunting her. "You dead monster. Get out of here. Humans only zone." The brunette pushed the girl and she hit her head on the locker. "You cant touch me you MONSTER or I will tell a guard." My body started moving towards the girl as the comments got nastier. "Hey!" I shouted. This was beyond uncalled for and definitely the intolerance I was helping fight. The 3 girls turned towards me as the zombie grabbed her backpack off the floor.

"Excuse me, you talking to us?" The blonde said, putting her hands on her hips. Rolling my eyes I spoke. "I don't see anyone else bullying another person here but you three. Now why don't you back off and leave her alone." The brunette laughed, "Well well well...Tiffany, Sage looks like we found the zombie lover." My eyes hardened and I stopped right in front of the girls. "She did nothing to you. Who cares if I'm friends with the zombies. It's better than being a bully and having issues with everyone who is different that you. All you are is a brat and need to get over yourself."

Pushing through the girls, I walked up to the zombie and smiled. "Ignore them. You are a great person. They are just bitter with their lives." The zombie laughed and I heard a frustrated groan and I was shoved into the zombie and we fell to the floor. "You are so naive Addison. When they eat you we are going to laugh and jump on your grave." The blonde, Tiffany laughed. "Look Melanie. She's going to cry." The brunette started laughing and I looked at the zombie. She was clearly upset. So I stood up and offered her my hand and I helped pull her up. "Why don't you get out of here." She slammed her locker and took off running down the hallway.

I waited till she was out of view before I turned around and put myself in Tiffany's face. "You better watch yourself." "Awe you going to run to the principal or your daddy?" Sage mocked me. I was hoping she would have kept quiet. "No girls. I will deal with you myself. I Hate fighting but if it keeps you from hurting others then I will protect them." I shoved her back and I knew she had fallen, but I had just turned my back on them and kept walking. They weren't worth my time at the moment. I Had to find that girl and make sure she was ok. "Better watch your back Addison." was all I heard before I rounded the corner out of view.

Looking everywhere for that girl, I finally decided to head outside. She wasn't anywhere. I just really had to make sure she was okay and that those girls didnt hurt her. 'Guess a trip to Zombietown is on my agenda.'

A/N I really hope this chapter made sense and Im sorry it was shorter. If not please tell me. I couldn't wrap my head around it and focus. Also yes I am spicing up Addisons attitude. Rating may go up to M in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED! (I'm sorry if Addison sounds cheesy at times. I'm trying to keep this PG-13...and its harder than you think.)

Someday

Chapter Four

Glances, whispers, glares and words I do not wish to repeat right now was what I encountered on my way to Zombietown. As I walked through the gates, I saw few people I recognized from school and others just stared. I'd only been here one other time and no one was outside then but Zoey. Probably strange to see a human on zombie grounds.

Maybe she could help me. I headed towards the end of the street and she was outside playing with other kids. She saw me coming and came running over. My bag fell from my shoulder as I caught her mid jump into a hug. "Hi Addy. I missed you." My heart swelled. "I missed you to Zoey. How are you?" We let go and she grinned. "I am so happy you are here now." She grabbed my hand and I grabbed my bag off the ground and she led me over to her house "This is my pet Zander. He's not impressed most of the time. " I laughed. She was too darn cute for her own good.

She grabbed my hand again and brought me into her house. "Hey daddy I want you to meet someone." We walked down a hallway passing the stairs and into a dining room and finally into the kitchen area.. "Daddy this is my friend Addison. Addison this is my daddy." I held my hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you Sir. You have raised two very nice children." He laughed and grabbed my hand, shaking it. "Are we sure you're talking about my children." Laughing again to himself, he smiled at me. "It is nice to meet you Addison. I'm Zevon. Zoey and Zed talk about you a lot." I blushed. "Really? Well I'm glad to have them as friends." Winking at Zoey she giggled and hugged my leg.

Zevon smiled at his daughter. "DAD!" He walked over to the stairs and yelled up to his son. "Zed don't shout. We have a guest in the house." "Who?" Zed yelled again from upstairs. Zevon sighed and said, "Come downstairs and find out." You could hear stomping and banging coming from upstairs as Zevon walked back into the kitchen. "Typical boy." he muttered. I laughed and Zed appeared in the kitchen. His mouth dropped open and I smiled. "Hey Zed." Speechless. His dad bumped him with his elbow. "Its rude to gawk at our guest." Zed's face turned bright red and I laughed. "She's my friend Zed. I saw her first." Zoey stuck her tongue out at her older brother who just copied her and did it back. So normal and yet people judge because they are forced to hide who they are.

"I actually came here for help in finding someone." This intrigued them. "Who are you looking for?" Zed asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Scratching the back of my neck, I looked at him. "Not sure what her name is. I just met at her school. She was being bullied by 3 girls and I stopped it." I paused. "She's maybe an inch shorter than me, her hair was framing her face but she has dark green eyes." He was rubbing his chin with his pointer finger and thumb. "Not much to go on. I'm sorry. Was she okay though?" "Not sure. Havent seen her since I told her to leave and I dealt with the girls."

"Hey. That sounds like Buzz's older sister, Zandra." Zoey chimed in. Zed's eyes lit up. "You are so right Zoey. So smart. C'mon Addison let's go." He ruffled her hair as we walked by and I waved before he grabbed my hand as we walked out the front door. 'OH MY GOSH! He's holding my hand again.' I gripped his hand tighter and he looked at me smiling. We were on his front porch and he stopped walking. He looked me in my eyes and brought my hand to his mouth and he kissed it. I died. I literally died. My face turned red, my heart felt like it stopped beating and I just died. He chuckled and touched my face. "Let's go make sure she's ok."

He didnt drop my hand but we did continue walking. My body was on fire and I still felt his lips on my hand. I wanted more. My thoughts were going crazy and before I knew it we stood in front of a purple door. He knocked on it and we waited. Nothing. "Maybe she didnt come home." After knocking again and waiting a bit. "Maybe I'm scaring them away from opening the door. We should just go. I'll check on her tomorrow in school."

Turning my back and walking away our hands unlocked and he hesitated before following me. His arm went around my shoulder and I leaned into him. "You are a good arm rest." "Oh now you have short girl jokes." We both laughed and stopped outside his door. "I should get going home." His fingers moved a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are so perfect." Shaking my head I looked up at him. "I'm really not..." I hesitated before taking a deep breath and I looked away from him. "This is a wig. My hair is not normal and its freaky." "Can I see it?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "No not now, maybe soon though. My parents think its weird."

"You're beautiful." Our eyes met and he leaned his face closer to mine. Closing my eyes I waited for it but instead the front door opened and we both jumped apart. "Dad said its time for you to go home Addy. It's almost our curfew and it's getting dark and he wants you home safe." She handed me my backpack and stood there. "It's dinnertime Zed." "Thank you Zoey. Tell your dad it was nice to meet him and I'll visit soon I promise." She hugged my leg and grabbed Zed's hand. "I'm hungry. Let's go." She dragged him inside and we both waved before the door closed.

Hauling my backpack over my shoulder, I ran down the steps and headed home before the guards saw me.

Opening my front door and closing it behind me quietly. I took my shoes off quietly and headed towards the stairs. "You wait just a minute Addison Donnelly." (A/N couldn't find any last names so shes taking Meg's haha) Stopping in my tracks I saw my mother at the sink in the kitchen. She pulled her hands out of the sink wearing her blue rubber gloves holding a spatula. "Where have you been? You missed dinner and I know you weren't at school. Bucky said practice ended forever ago." She walked around the island sink and crossed her arms, still holding onto the spatula. "Well?..." "I was out with a boy and his little sister." It was the truth so I wasn't exactly lying. "It better not be the one Bucky told me about." I frowned and looked down. 'Great, here we go.'

"Addison. Your father and I warned you about zombies and now you're associating with one?!" She started pacing the floor and swinging the spatula around. "Oh my where did we go wrong? Oh wait till your father hears about this." 'This isn't looking good whatsoever. I truthfully don't know how to respond to her.' "Mom, I like him. Hes a sweet guy." Apparently my mind and mouth aren't connected tonight.

The spatula fell to the ground making a clanking sound and her mouth dropped. "He is not a guy. He is a dead zombie, a dead MONSTER." "He's not a monster mom. You would like him if you got over your hatred for them for biting grandpas ear off. That was someone else, not Zed or his family." "Go to your room till your father gets back." She pointed to the stairs and I sighed before heading up to my room. Throwing my backpack on my bed I pulled out my homework and put it on my desk. 'Might as well do something.'

An hour later. "Addison! Get down here." My father shouted. I was dreading what my punishment was going to be so I took my time getting into the kitchen where I could hear them talking loudly. "Yes dad?" He faced me and said, "Your mother and I have been talking and you're not going to school tomorrow." I went to object and he held up a finger. "You are coming with me to work. You need to see how these monsters really are."

My mouth dropped open. "What? No. A girl was bullied today and..." My mother interrupted me. "I know about that. You pushed a girl Addison, what is wrong with you? Those zombies are corrupting you. You're giving them and inch and before you know it they will bite your face off. That thing you said was bullied was a zombie and probably deserved it." My face flushed with anger and I pointed at her. "YOU have no right to say things like that. I don't care if you are my parents or not. Everyone is equal in my eyes and tomorrow I know I will see all the inhumane things you do to zombies." I took a deep breath. "I listen when no one thinks I am, so all that talking you do late at night I know what you're saying. Also you will never be Mayor with THAT type of attitude."

Walking away I ignored my father calling for me as my mother cried. Yea that was the first time I ever yelled at either one of them. I was really hoping we would all be closer this year but I just see that all this hatred has now come into my home and come between us all. A brilliant idea came to my mind but I would have to think on it more before I could act it out. Now I had to prepare for tomorrow.

A/N Dang. 3 chapters in one day I wrote. Please any ideas shoot them my way. I can only keep going so far till I hit a writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED! ALSO just a fair warning Addison is not herself in this chapter and if I'm being honest she and a few of the others attitudes are going to start changing.

Someday

Chapter Five

Waking up today should have been like any other but no, people try putting road blocks in my way and now I have to burst through them headfirst and by myself. At least for today anyways. I was definitely not happy Addison today and my dad will just have to deal with it. Sighing I got up and heading downstairs to grab something to eat. Walking into the kitchen, both my parents stopped talking. "You need to wear black clothes for today Addison." He finished his coffee and set it in the sink. He kissed mom and folded the newspaper back up. "You have 10 minutes. Oh and put your wig on." He then walked away and I didnt say anything as I headed upstairs to get dressed.

Rummaging through my closet I found black dress pants and a white silk tank top. Opening a garment bag I pulled out my black dress jacket, slipping it on and doing up the single button. I despised having to wear something that wasn't me. Even though I had to wear this stupid wig. I loved my long white hair. It was me in every aspect. Sighing I wrapped my hair up and put my wig on. "Time to get the show on the road Addison." Dad yelled up the stairs to me. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my heels and left the room. He nodded at me. "Looks good." Not saying a word I slipped on my heels and out the door we walked.

Zombie confinement was a prison on the other side of Seabrook away from the zombie housing area. After you leave the sweet little colorful community we have, it opens up into a large field. Once entering the field there are guard booths on either side of the road. Dad showed his badge. "Mr. Donnelly and this is my daughter. I'm showing her around today." The guards scanned his badge and wrote something down on a clipboard. "Go on ahead sir." He nodded and took off driving down the 3 mile road. After seeing many guard vehicles patrolling the grounds we actually pulled up to a giant barbed wire fence. The men waved us through after checking dads badge again. A tower sat on each side of the road, heavily armed and busy. I crossed my arms. 'This is like a secluded prison. I cant believe what I'm seeing.'

A giant brick building was inside this barbed wire compound. A tower stuck up way above it and you could see guns of sorts and many emergency lights on it. "Wow." "Very impressive I know." Dad said smiling. Not even turning to look at him I said, "No. This is very inhumane." A 20 foot door or so opened and a few guards walked out as we drove in. Dad parked the car. "This is prison." "Actually this is the workers garage." He climbed out of the car and I was flabbergasted. Seriously did they think we were going to be overrun by zombies...again.

Climbing out I followed dad into the building. A woman officer had to frisk me after my dad told her to make sure I had no contraband on my body. I was appalled but I could understand why he did it. If I knew I could get away with it, I would probably help these zombies out of here. She handed me back my shoes and I slipped them on glaring at my dad. He ushered me through a door and in front of me was a huge room with wall to wall desks. At each desk was a person or two and they had four screens each.

I glanced at one and realized they were monitoring one zombie in a room from four different angles. He was going crazy, like he was a full 100% zombie. "What is this?" The person sitting at the desk glanced at me, then behind me. He nodded and then looked back to me. "That zombie's z band malfunctioned and we are trying to fix it." "How long has he been in here?" The guy looked back at his desk and flipped open a chart. "Eh about 2 months now." My eyes widened. "And you still haven't fixed his z band? Sounds like you're just making excuses. Give him a new one and let him go back to his family." He closed the chart and went back to looking at his screen.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Don't give anyone a hard time. That is what a zombie does when he doesn't have a z band. We are trying to fix it, but it takes time." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and turned around. "This all you going to show me?" My dad laughed. "No. This is only the beginning. We are going down 3 more floors. The worst of the worst." I looked back at the screen and my heart broke for the guy. His family was probably missing him like crazy while my father and these people in this room kept him here.

I was beyond missing Zed right now and I haven't even been here an hour. Today was truly going to be a long day and with tomorrow being Saturday I would have to sneak out and go see him. I didnt care though a hug would make me feel better after seeing this. Unfortunately I knew the worst has yet to come.

We had three guards with us as we walked down a hallway towards a yellow door. "These zombies are going to be released soon. Minor malfunction with their attitudes is what caused them to be here. A female guard opened the door and we walked in. Five rooms were on one side of the wall and the entire wall was see-through. A few guards lingered around a giant desk talking about something. As we passed each room I looked inside and saw the girl from yesterday that Zed and I were looking for. "Why is she in here? I doubt she did anything wrong. She was the one being bullied. I demand she goes home to her little brother and family." Dad stopped talking and looked at me. "Excuse me young lady. Do not disrespect me and tell these men and women how to do their jobs. That zombie gave a guard issues yesterday after she ran out of school."

He knew she was the girl I had saved and yet they still threw her in here. "I saved her from being bullied. Her name is Zandra, not zombie. If I had run out of the school and a guard stopped me, yea I would through a fit too and stand up for myself which I'm assuming she did."A guard or two looked away as I looked at everyone. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. "Do not undermine my authority here. I am still your father and still deserve respect." I just stared at him. I could not believe what I was hearing and seeing and this was only the first floor of the building. Dad led me to the elevators and two guards put keys in and hit the button for G2. The doors closed and down we went.

"The orange floor is for zombies who have threatened a human in some sort of way." A guard spoke as she unlocked the door. Two guards were on the exact opposite side of the door with some weird looking weapon. "What are those?" "Those give off high doses of electricity to calm a zombie down. Usually helps us turn full monsters into calmer monsters." A man spoke before walking behind another door.

"So wait...if a human threatens a zombie then what happens? I have seen that first hand with someone I go to school with and nothing happened to him." My anger was through the roof and my heart went out to these zombies trapped here like caged animals. No one answered me and no one looked at me. Dad was talking on his phone to someone and I walked into the room more. This one had eight rooms with bars across the see-through glass. 'Just like prison, except they probably didnt do anything except defend themselves.' Walking through the room I looked in each room. They looked sad and miserable. A couple of them looked paler than normal like they weren't given anything to eat or drink.

We stayed in this room for awhile as dad talked with the guards about certain zombies in the room. He wanted me to hear what they had done to end up on this floor. A beeping sound came from dad and he picked up his left wrist. Touching a finger to his watch it turned off. "Lunch time Addison." We all started walking out of the room and I glanced back to see a male at the window looking at me for help. I wanted to cry so bad so instead I held my hand to my heart and waved to him. He just nodded and kept staring at me as I turned back around and a door was slammed and locked behind me.

The cafeteria here was colorful and happy like. I wasn't happy but everyone in the room seemed to be enjoying themselves. I picked at the food dad brought over to me on a tray and finally just decided to push it away. "Not hungry Addy?" Shaking my head I looked at my father. "My stomach is in knots." "I'm sorry you had to see these monsters but its only going to get worse." "You're in charge here. Stop referring to them as monsters. They are just like us. They came from a family of humans years ago. To me they are human with a twist...just like me." I touched my hair and dad threw his fork down.

"They will always be monsters Addison and the sooner you see that the sooner we can be a happy family again like before." He stood up. "Now if you don't have anything nice to say just don't talk." He picked up our trays and brought them over to a counter and he walked back over to me. "Let's go. It's time you see the real them." He pulled me up and we walked out a pair of double doors. 'Doesn't matter what you say dad. You are the ones treating them inhumanely.' My thoughts turned to anger at my father, the people working here and most of all the community. 'They will see the good in zombies, if it's the last thing I do.'

wont update again till weekend or so. Havent had time to write much at all.

A/N you go Addy! I know she's way out of character but this needs to be done. I hope you like the way she is. Any questions or comments, just ask!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED!

Someday

Chapter Six

Dad was silent as we rounded up the three guards that were walking with us before. I was appalled and disgusted by the lack of emotion in these people. They were corrupted, at least that's how I was starting to see things. We headed back to the elevators and the guard hit G3. "The floor we are going to is the red floor. These zombies hate humans and mess with their z bands so they can cause harm." That caught my attention and I looked at the guard. "Has anyone ever talked to them? Asked them why they want to hurt humans?" The guy nodded. "Many have tried and many had their heads beaten in and limbs ripped off. Not a pretty sight."

The doors opened and there were two guards standing in front of a door. "This is where we enter. Please do not try and talk to any of them. They become more violent and mess with their bands. It's for your own safety." They pressed a button on the wall and after a few moments there was a buzzing sound and the guards walked through followed by myself with dad behind me. Many rooms lined the walls and to be honest this floor looked a lot bigger than the upper two floors. Like the other rooms we had seen, these rooms also had the glass wall so people could watch them more closely. The only difference was these had bars that went horizonal and vertical. Each room also had a guard stationed right outside the door.

I walked over to the first room and saw a male laying on the floor. He wasn't doing anything and this made me think the guard was lying to me. Walking along the wall I looked into each room and stopped upon a girl looking at the wall. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms laying across her knees. Her eyes glanced over to me and then looked away. Her head then shot back to me. She scrambled to stand up and held her hands up in defense. Okay...now this girl definitely had my attention. I moved closer to the glass and crossed my arms.

She did some hand signs and then put her hands in front of her like she was going to pray. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a confused look. 'What are you trying to tell me?' She did them two more times and I mouthed 'I dont know what you're saying.' She nodded and her face slightly fell. 'I'm definitely going to ask Zed what she was trying to say.' A hand touched my shoulder and the girls head shot up and started glaring. She walked over to the wall and kept smashing her z band on the wall. "She doesn't like you dad. She was fine till you walked over." I said still staring at the girl who was giving my father the most hateful look.

Dad whistled and said, "She's trying to turn." Guards came running and all went into her room and knocked her out with those weapons I had seen earlier. They held her down and held one of those things on her for quite awhile. "They're hurting her. Stop it!" I shouted, trying to run into the room myself before being pulled back. "She was starting to turn. It takes more to put them out then a calm zombie." Whipping around I glared at him. "I don't believe you." Dad's eyes widened before nodding his head. "One more floor and you will believe me."

Grabbing me by the arm we headed back to the elevators and headed down to G4. Upon the doors opening was a large cage, except we were in it. We had to go though three doors just to get to the main room. 'Wow. Would definitely take these zombies forever to get out of here. Or someone to get in.' The rooms each had bars on the inside and on the outside. I could hear the snarling and growling . It hit me to the core but it didnt scare me. I was worried about them. "They sound like they are in pain." "They cant feel anything except for the hunger. That's why they all have face masks on." Dad stated as he went over to a huge desk. A guard had stayed by my side as I walked by each room.

They were in rooms half the size of the ones above us and at least tripled the amount of zombies. This didnt feel right. This felt like a zoo for the undead. My heart broke. To me these were still people. "Do they get fed at all?" The guard ignored me. "Does anybody get fed in this building or is it just the humans that eat?" I raised my voice at the guard. Still ignoring me I saw my father looking at me very displeased. Right then I knew my answer, no. My nerves were shot and all I could feel was anger. Humans imprisoned zombies because they are scared of the unknown. I looked back at the male inside his cage and just felt my heartbreak.

Snarling was heard behind me. Four guards were standing in a big open area with a full blown zombie in a lot of restraints. "You need to see this Addison. This is what they are." The zombie had his eyes on me and was trying to get to me but he couldn't even move his arms and he had his face mask on. His ankles had cuffs on them so even if he did run he would just fall. I moved closer and his growling became louder. Dad had grabbed my arm and a guard blocked by holding out a baton. "Don't move closer."

Looking around the room and at every single individual I realized none of these people were trying to help them. They saw zombies as monsters while I saw them as people, some even friends. My body turned back to the zombie and he growled very low. I had to do something but I couldn't think of what to do. I felt lost and now I knew how these zombies felt being here. Glancing down at the ground I shook my head trying to get my brain to work. "See now you understand. They are monsters. I had to do this to show you what they were like. Your mother and I still love you."

My head shot up to my dad. "What did you just say?" He looked confused and repeated what he had said. I nodded my head and smiled turning back towards the zombie. "Gar gar ziga" The zombie started to calm down till he was quiet and his black veins receded just a little bit. The guards glanced at me then the zombie who was standing still staring at me. "What did you say to him?" I didnt look away from the zombie and I didnt answer my father. He roughly grabbed me. "Now you speak like them? We are leaving." AS I was being dragged away the zombie started going crazy and they dragged him away as I was pushed through the doors and into the elevator.

Dad and I didnt talk on the way home. After everything I saw today and how people reacted to it just broke me. 'Zombies are people too.' I just really needed to see Zed. We pulled up to the house and I got out of the car as dad turned it off. He unlocked the front door and as we walked in I took my heels off and picked them up. "I'm going to lay down. My head hurts and I just need to think." He didnt say anything as I walked up the stairs. Once in my room I closed the door quietly and put my shoes in the closet.

I walked over to my bed still in my dress clothes and just flopped onto my stomach. I wanted to scream but knew I couldn't with dad still in the house. Turning over I looked at the ceiling before looking at my alarm clock. 'School should be out soon. I need to see Zed.' Running over to my closet I dug through my shoes and grabbed my sneakers slipping them on. I went over to my window and opened it before climbing out without a second thought. Climbing down the lattice was easy and once my feet hit the ground I took off running towards Zombietown.

After making it through the gates, I headed towards Zed's street. Everything hit me at once and I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. I ran right up to his front door and banged on it. 'Please answer.' After a few more knocks and still no answer, I sat down and leaned up against it. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head down circling my arms around my legs. Tears were flowing like crazy right now and I was trying not to make a sound. "Zevon and Zoey are out. Can I help you?" A woman asked me.

Moving my head to get a glimpse of her I shook my head. "No I need them." My voice cracked. "Oh honey." I felt arms encircle me. "Why don't you come over to my house till they get home." All I could do was nod and she helped me stand up and we walked next door to her apartment. She led me to a couch and I sat down as she walked away. Moments later she brought me a glass of water and set it on the table in front of me. "Addison, Are you sure I cant help you?" "How do you know my name?" I asked without even looking at her. "I'm Eliza's mom, Azalee." Eliza was my friend so I knew I could trust her mom.

"I was in Zombie Confinement today." More tears came out as I looked at her. "We need to help them. Nobody cared there." She hugged me. "Tell me what happened. All of it." So I did. Everything from walking into the building, the girl who gave me hand signs, the zombie who calmed down to walking out. She didnt interrupt me once. "That's strange a full zombie calmed down after you spoke to him. What did you say?" "Gar gar ziga." She still looked confused but nodded her head. "I've never heard of that before. I'll ask around." She seemed lost in thought and we both sat quietly.

I reached for my water and guzzled it down. My body was tired at this point and I sat back against the couch. "What hand signs did the girl give you?" I sat back up and looked at Azalee. "I'm not 100% sure but i'll try and do them in the exact order she did." Standing up I faced her and put my arms in an 'X' symbol with both pointers and middle fingers sticking out into peace signs. Then I moved my arms out of the x and back to my side. I pointed to myself then to her and then expanded my arms into a half circle. Covering the bottom part of my face with both my hands I closed my eyes and then did the praying hands. "That was what she did, or I hope that's what she did." "She told you she meant you no harm and that you needed to help her and everyone else before they were all killed. She was very polite and said please."

All I could do was nod and I closed my eyes feeling all the energy draining from me. She didnt say another word or if she did I didnt hear her as I passed out from exhaustion. Felt like my body was being carried on a cloud and I felt so calm and relaxed. Snuggling into it further I felt more at peace and my mind went clear again.

Sorry for the late update. Have had zero time for writing. Im sorry. Hope to have the next one up soon.

A/N I'll just leave it here. Whoa that took a lot of mind power till I got to the hand/arm signals and then it went blank. Pretty sure a 5 year old could have done better. Haha Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Any positive or negative input is welcome.(Ideas included) Thank you and ENJOY! Go Disney! One of the best DCOMS EVER!

Thank you to all my reviewers. MUCH APPRECIATED!

Addison is very different in this chapter. This story is now rated M from here on out. Language and mature content happening soon.

Someday

Chapter Seven

When my body woke up I felt completely relaxed and just snuggled into whatever was next to me. It was very warm and smelled so good. I took a deep breath again. 'I know that smell.' Opening my eyes I realized I wasn't with Azalee anymore. Sitting up I stretched and noticed I was in a dark room. It smelled so good and I didnt want to get up but I really didnt know where I was. Moving the blanket I was curled up and entangled with, I stood up an realized I didnt have my shoes on. Very little light was coming through a crack and I headed towards it and opened the door,

The light temporarily blinded me and I realized I was in Zed's house. Hearing voices talking downstairs I decided to make my entrance. My feet hit the bottom of the stairs and I saw my shoes by the door so I slipped them on. Heading down the hallway towards the dining room the voices stopped and clanging could be heard. "Zoey please go set the table for dinner. Zed open the can of cauliflower brains." Zevon laughed. I saw Zoey put the dishes onto the table and she looked over and saw me walking towards her. "Addison!" She squealed and ran towards me almost knocking me over. Zed appeared seconds later and squished Zoey between us and he hugged my upper half.

"I was worried about you when you weren't in school today." He said kissing my forehead. I froze. Was definitely not expecting him to kiss me but boy did that make my heart melt. He squeezed me tighter and I couldn't help but squeeze just as hard. After today I just needed his presence to calm me down. "Uh help!" Zoey shouted between us. We laughed and broke apart but I still kept a grip on Zed's shirt as he looked at me. "Finally. You two hug too tight and too much. You're going to catch Zed cooties Addy."

"Oh no not Zed cooties! Those are the worst." I put a hand over my mouth and gasped. She started laughing and hugged me again before going to finish setting the table for her dad. He cupped my cheek. "Are you okay Addy? Where were you today?" Leaning into his chest I wrapped both arms around him. "Zombie Confinement." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. His grip tightened on me and he kissed me head repeatedly. "Everything is ok. I'm here now." "I saw all four levels. I wasnt scared Zed." I pulled away slightly to look up at him. "I was scared for the zombies. They are being so mistreated and that girl Zandra was there."

He just pulled me back into his arms. "Addison you are welcome here anytime..." He paused. "But it is almost curfew and you need to get going." "Thanks Zevon for everything, Please thank Azalee for talking to me. It helped." He walked over and gave me a hug. "You're welcome Kiddo." Zed grabbed my hand and he walked me outside closing the door behind him. "Everything will be okay Addison I promise." He grabbed my face and I looked into his eyes. Gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes I felt myself getting lost. Standing on my toes I grabbed the back of his neck and closed the distance between us.

Pure fire erupted inside my body. His hands sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer so our bodies were fully aligned. I pressed myself tighter against him as our lips worked with each other. His grip tightened a little and I moaned. 'Oh crap.' I immediately pulled away. "I hope to see you tomorrow." Giving him a quick peck, I escaped his embrace and ran off before he could say anything. 'That felt way too good and I definitely didnt want to stop but I had to.'

Climbing back up my lattice to the window, I grabbed the sill and put my legs in first before letting gravity do its thing. I quickly took my shoes and clothes off, slipping my night shirt on. Looking in the mirror, I grabbed the edge of my wig and took it off putting it back on the mannequin head. Taking it out of my messy bun, I brushed it out and just stared at myself in the mirror. 'You need to start being you. If Bucky can't accept you for you then that's his and everyone elses problem.' I nodded at myself. "You can do this Addison. Tomorrow you will talk to him and get it all out in the open."

"ADDISON ELIZABETH DONNELLY! Get down here." I heard my mother shout. "Great and here we go." I sighed and left my room heading downstairs as slow as I could go. Glacncing into the kitchen I noticed they werent there so I headed into the living room. "What?" Crossing my arms I leaned against the door jam and stared directly at my mother. "What has gotten into you young lady? You are not my daughter anymore." I laughed. "Seriously mom. After what I saw today and what I have been seeing since school started, I should be asking you and everyone else what is wrong." Walking a little further into the room I uncrossed my arms and sat down.

"Today was for your own good. They are monsters Addison, I would know. I see them on a daily basis." I glared at my father. "I am done talking to you. You disgust me with how you treat people. You run a building that is corrupt. Nothing but a bunch of bullies that get off on making zombies miserable." He went to say something and I put my hand up. "Shush. It's my turn to talk. You piss them off and then when they react you hit them with that taser. That girl that was bullied was in there and what for? Because she ran out of the school building and she looked suspicious. I call bull on that."

My anger was boiling over at this point. "You are both my parents and I love you but you need to start keeping work at work because you are destroying this family by bringing all this negativity into this household and it is affecting our relationship." I then turned around and walked away. "I am going to bed." "Addison you are staying home till I can tell you when to go back to school." My mother said and I ignored her and went upstairs. I collapsed into my bed and could barely cover myself up with a blanket. 'This community is going to start changing. As soon as I get back to school things are going to change.'

A/N Very short I know sorry. Big things happening next chapter. I'm thinking I may have made her too headstrong in this. What's your thoughts?

Sorry for the extreme delay in updating, life happened...ugh...so enjoy!


End file.
